


Fireflies

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Quick warm up doodle which turned out nice.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Fireflies




End file.
